Noriko's bad day
by tesusu
Summary: *Ch.2 added* It's just a bad day for Noriko. Please ignore the short ch.1 and bad title^^ high rating in case i add in any shonen ai^^(which i probably/hopefully will)
1. Noriko's Bad day starts

@_@ Err. I am writing something very strange. This is formed from two dreams I had -_- poor Noriko, and no, I don't own any of the Gravitation characters. T-T  
  
Noriko has a bad day  
  
Chapter one: Noriko's bad day starts!  
  
~:: A purple haired woman entered a classroom. Although she was a famous person, no one seemed to notice her. She was supposed to tell the class what her life was like. As she looked at the class they all just stared into nothingness, zombie like. They looked possessed, or brainwashed. I scared the Nittle Grasper member with purple pigtails. She was about to start talking before she saw a familiar guy with pink hair. For some reason, she could not remember who he was! She reached in to her pocket and found two sheets of paper. She unfolded them to find a picture of a blonde guy with the name "YUKI" next to it. The paper had a picture of the guy with pink hair. Next to it was the name "SHUICHI". She held the picture up, in front of his face as if to make sure it was him, and than she said 'Oh yeah, you're Shindo Shuichi!'. She wondered why she hadn't remembered who he was. Then, suddenly, Shuichi pulled her by her purple hair and threw her to the hard classroom floor. She slightly motioned to get up, but Shuichi kicked her head against the metal leg of a desk. Then Shuichi walked away, and just seemed to disappear. She just lay on the ground shivering and then.::~  
  
Noriko woke up in a deep cold sweat. "What the hell was that!?" she asked herself. 'That was a very, very strange dream.'  
  
Noriko got up and out of her bed and went to her kitchen to eat breakfast. Since she'd just woken up, her hair wasn't in her usual pigtails yet. She lazily poured herself some orange juice and toasted two slices of bread. Somehow she had a feeling that this would be a loooooonnnnnggggg day.  
  
Just then she heard a knock at her door. All she could think was, 'Great. and I didn't even get to take a shower yet.'  
  
End of (the purposely short) chapter one 


	2. Pink and Black

A/N: -_-.... hmmm.... so now I try to continue my odd story... Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the Gravitation characters belong to me T- T Akemi is my character though, so don't steal her....and please don't sue me, all I have is my computer and my anime/manga collection...  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviews:  
  
panatlantic - Thank you sooo much for reviewing! You were this story's first ^^  
  
Smash/Turnip Girl - I am so happy you reviewed^^ I love your fic 'Ryuichi Sakuma Investigates' and others of yours!  
  
Noriko's Bad Day Chapter Two: Pink and Black By: Tesusu  
  
Okay... First I have a strange dream... And now I have someone knocking at my door, I wonder who it is. Quickly, I change from my pajamas to a white tank top and a mid-length red skirt with a slight slit. I start walking to the door, but then I hear a noise from my window. When I turn around to look there's nothing there. 'Strange... I must not be fully awake yet...'  
  
As I reach for the door, things suddenly go in slow motion. A hand holding a white cloth presses against my face. It has a funny smell, I think, as everything starts spinning and all I saw was a creepy grin, pink, and black...  
  
*****  
  
~:: "ONI-CHAN!" called out an adorable seemingly 14 year old girl with beautiful blond wavy hair, "Where are you?"  
  
Then, a woman with purple pigtails came down the street, just walking by. The girl came up to her and asked if she had seen her oni-chan.  
  
"What's his name, um...?" She trailed off, not knowing the girls name. For some reason she looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Huh? Oh. my name is Akemi" She said with a smile that could make a guy squeal at the cuteness. Now that says a lot.  
  
"Well then Akemi-san, what's your brother's name? Maybe I know him" Replied purple pigtails. Who was this girl? Who was her brother anyways?  
  
"Well, maybe you do know him, I hear oni-chan is somewhat popular. His real name is Uesegi Eiri, but most people call him Yuki, although I like to call him oni-chan." Akemi finished with a shy smile. This girl was just soooo cute!  
  
"Wait a second. Y-y-uki? You're kidding me, right? There's no way a sweet girl like you is part of that crazy family! Has this world gone insane?" Purple pigtails just couldn't believe it.Nor could she believe all of the sakura blowing about. Something strange was going on.  
  
"So then you do know who he is. Well, when I was two years old oni-chan gave me to a family for me to stay with. He said, 'Sorry Akemi-chan, but I don't want you to end up like any of our other family members. Please understand that I'm only doing this for your sake because I love you. If Tatsuha is already showing signs at four years old, I'm not going to take any chances. Farewell, Akemi-chan... .' And that was the last time I saw him. I don't know how I lived without him for this long" Akemi was on the verge of tears. "I haven't seen him for so long!"  
  
How in the world does this girl remember from when she was two? Really, what is wrong with the world lately? "Akemi-san I do know where Yuki lives, but I advise you don't visit him. You may not be able to take it." Just imagine her walking in on Shuichi and Yuki.  
  
"Are you saying all the time I've searched for him will just be lost? Please don't say that. I ran away from my foster family four years ago, and it has taken me all that time just to get here. And now you say I shouldn't see him? I've been searching since I was only ten years old. All on my own! I had to start out with his original name, but then I found out he didn't even use it anymore. He's even changed where he lives. Please don't say I have to give up now." now the poor girl was seriously crying. She cried so dramatically. "I've even searched through America."  
  
She really has a brother complex, and a serious one at that. This is just as wacky as a dream. "Fine. I will take you to Yuki, Akemi-san. Just don't blame me for what you see" There was obviously no way to turn this girl down.  
  
"No, no! There is no way I could blame you for taking me to him!" she hurriedly wiped away her tears, staring up at the woman with purple hair, staring with her unbelievably round and innocent blue eyes that were filled with gratefulness.  
  
For some reason, sakura have been blowing about for awhile. She wondered why. It wasn't sakura season yet, right?  
  
The scene automatically changed to the door of Yuki's apartment. How? Who knows? At least no one had to walk.  
  
Akemi knocked on the door intently without any hesitation. Her courage was amazing. What if Yuki didn't remember her? That would just break her heart.well then Yuki would have to face the wrath of a certain person with purple hair.  
  
The two almost fell off the railing when the door suddenly opened. It was what the purple one had dreaded. She had known something like this would happen.how would it be explained to Akemi?  
  
Oh great. Shuichi looked happy. That just made things worse, as in what was  
  
going on between those two before we got there? Do I even want to know? No, perhaps not.  
  
"Hell~o Noriko! Why are you here and who's the girl?" His voice is really scaring me... it was too... hyper.  
  
"Who's there?" That was definitely Yuki. God, why did sound so annoyed? Oh, and god, why didn't he have a shirt on? Yuki came up to the door and looked at me "What are you doing here?" my my, did he look upset. Then his eyes traveled over to Akemi, who looked like she was about to cry from happiness "Akemi-chan..."  
  
Shuichi looked confused. V-E-R-Y confused. And when the siblings ran towards each other to embrace, Shuichi fell to the ground. Did he fall unconscious? Or did he die? His pulse was gone. So he did die.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your nice reunion, but Yuki, Shuichi died." How could I say that so calmly?  
  
Yuki didn't even look over to the body. Instead he continued to look at Akemi. "Akemi-chan, don't worry yourself over him. You and me can get married and live together. It doesn't matter if we are blood related siblings. We'll just have you use your foster parent's last names. No one will ever figure it out since they are just wondering pirates. And our family doesn't even remember you. I used magical powder dust on them"  
  
Akemi just stared at him with hearts in her eyes. "Oni-chan... I could never be happier. I will marry you. Yes." Their faces began to close the distance between them... ::~  
  
I woke with a start. I ate something bad lately, haven't I? Or did I bump my head really hard? First there was the strange dream of zombie children and Shuichi kicking my head, me waking up to knocking and being kidnapped, and then Akemi and Yuki.  
  
'Wait a sec.' I opened my eyes. No, I hadn't opened them yet. I was not in my apartment or my temporary apartment anyways. But let's not get into that. Right in front of me was pink. When I leaned back a little, I saw that it was Kumogoro.  
  
'Kumogoro?! Does that mean I was kidnapped by Kumogoro? No way. I must still be dreaming. Something like that is not possible' it hurt when I tried to move. 'That would mean this isn't a dream then, right?'  
  
Now I got a horrified expression on my face. 'Then does that really mean Kumogoro's alive? If that's true, why is it sleeping with me? OH MY GOD! That stuffed animal didn't do THAT to me, did it?!' Before I fainted I heard someone say my name in a very familiar voice.  
  
A/N: Err. is Kumogoro really alive? Who is the voice? Does Yuki really have another sister? Well, don't ask me the last question -_-' You know, I hear review's are very motivating.(Hint, hint^^) 


End file.
